


Dancing with your heart

by Antycreative



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballet, CEO Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), How Do I Tag, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antycreative/pseuds/Antycreative
Summary: Levi is a big shot CEO. Eren is a ballet dancer. They both think their lives are perfect, but something is missing. Will they help each other find that missing piece.I suck at summaries, just give it a go, I promise a lot of cuddling, drama and smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4am and if there are any mistakes its bc im sleepy and in sorry, but I had to post this. I will add tags as the story progresses.

Levi Ackerman, CEO of titan corp, was well known, featured on the cover of a lot of magazines, a brilliant man with too much money and time on his hands. Despite being breath-takingly beautiful and a millionaire, he finds himself on most nights sleeping alone, it wasn't like he didn't have a line up of admirers, both men and women, Levi just couldn't find anyone worth more than a one night stand. The raven was a hard man and didn't open up easily and he found relationships more troublesome than they were worth. 

When Levi wasn't working, he was painting or drawing and when he wasn't doing that he was mopping around the house. Which was exactly what the raven was doing. Despite the fact it was a Monday, Levi didn't have any business to attend to and for painting he hadn't had any inspiration for months. So he made himself another cup of tea and lighted a cigarette. His phone rang and he chose to ignore his best friend. Erwin Smith was the best lawyer you could find and a life long friend to Levi. But Erwin always wanted to make the dark haired man go out and do things and Levi wasn't feeling up to it today, so he let the call go to voice mail. 

After finishing his cigarette, Levi made his way to the studio where he stared at a blank canvas with a brush in hand, trying to find the slightest inspiration to draw something. He stayed in the art studio for the better part of the day going through half of his pack of smokes, but the canvas was as empty as when he had first walked in. After another half an hour, he heard his name being called. Hanji burst through the door and Levi growled.  
"Why did I ever give you a spear key to my house?"  
"Because I'm your only friend," Hanji sang happily.  
"Not true. Erwin is also my friend." There was no point arguing with Hanji, but Levi liked to try.  
Erwin, Hanji and Levi had gone to college together, what feels like a century ago, and now each of them was a huge success in their respective fields. Levi being a business man, Erwin a lawyer and Hanji a surgeon. The two of them were probably the only people the raven trusted. 

"Speaking of Erwin, he called me, said that you haven't picked up your phone all day. Don't tell me you've been cooped up here the entire time?" Hanji asked accusingly.  
"And what if I was?" Levi tried to defend himself. His eccentric friend sighed.  
"Get dressed. Erwin and I are taking you somewhere, Black tie and suit, I will be waiting for you downstairs. " And with that Hanji left, not giving Levi a chance to argue. She was beginning to worry about her friend. The raven seemed sad and the blank canvas didn't pass her attention. 

Left with no choice Levi made his way to the bedroom, took a quick shower before picking out a suit to wear. He put on a black suit and tie just as Hanji had told him and finished the look with a red shirt, the raven liked the combination very much and it made him look even more intimidating. Levi vaguely wondered where his two friends were planning on taking him, but he really couldn't be bothered to care. During the whole drive Hanji wouldn't shut up about a new interesting case she was working on and wouldn't answer any of his questions about where they were going and what were they going to do. Finally they made their destination, it was the opera, Erwin was waiting for them in front of the entrance and was grinning like crazy.  
"Levi Ackerman, as I live and breathe. Haven't seen you in ages." The blond man greeted.  
"Thc, it has only been a week, " Levi scowled. "Why are we here?"  
"Well, Mike had both tickets for the three of us some time ago, but he couldn't make it, so Erwin and I decided to drag you out with us." Hanji explained happily. Sometimes Levi wondered where did she find all that energy. He wasn't feeling up to it one bit. Erwin noticing that stepped in.  
"Come on, the show is about to start, I will treat you to dinner afterwards."

He promised. The raven sighed and walked after his two very annoying friends.  
It turned out to be a ballet show, not an opera and to Levi's surprise he found himself enjoying the performance. Especially when the lead male dancer stepped on to the stage. Not only was he stunningly beautiful, but his body moved so well in sync with the music. They were close enough to the stage, Levi could see the boy's eyes, an interesting shade of ocean green. He couldn't take his eyes off of the gorgeous boy. The raven followed closely every move of the green eyed beauty's body. Every step, every jump, every move of his hands. The dancer portrayed every emotion a human can feel through the movement of his body, it was hard to look away. The ballerina who was his partner was almost as good as him and together they did a series of complex jumps. When the show ended, Levi felt his inspiration come back and he wanted to talk to the boy.

"Let's go find a place to eat." Erwin put an arm on Levi's shoulder and the raven realized he was staring at the stage even after all of the dancers had left. He nodded and followed his friends to a cozy restaurant a few blocks away from the opera. When the three of them settled in and ordered, Erwin and Hanji shared a look before they turned to Levi.

"So... we've been worried about you." Hanji began.  
"You haven't been yourself the past few months." Erwin looked at the raven seriously.  
"Is this supposed to be an intervention?" Levi asked indifferently.  
"You haven't been sleeping well and you have been..." Erwin looked at Hanji.  
"A bigger asshole than usual." Hanji finished. "We think it might be good for you to find someone. Get distracted a little." Levi felt like faceplanting the table.  
"My work has been impeccable as always." He got up and slammed his hands against the table. "And my personal life is none of your business." He made his way to the bathroom leaving his friends behind.  
"Someone's touchy " Levi heard Hanji's comment, but chose to ignore it.  
In the bathroom Levi splashed some water on his face. The nerves they've got to speak to him that way. He had to admit to himself that he really wasn't himself this past few months. But to suggest that he should find someone after both Hanji and Erwin knew Levi was single for years. The sheer thought was outrageous. After he had lost his first and only love the raven was married to his work and he liked the way his life was sat up at the moment. And what did they think, he would just bump into someone and bam - true love. Life didn't work that way, even if he found someone the chances that they would fall for someone as obsessive and compulsive as Levi were next to none. Levi decided it was time to go back and finish the fucking conversation so he could go home and maybe paint a little.

On the way out, the raven wasn't paying attention and slammed into somebody and next thing he knew he was flat on the ground. Levi was about to curse the person who made him fall, but before he could say anything he heard a very melodic voice.  
"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry." When Levi looked up he met a set of beautiful green eyes.  
"Tch, watch where you are going brat!" Levi said. The boy laughed.  
"I'm Eren" He offered Levi a hand and helped him up. "You look like you had a bad day. How about you let me buy you a coffee to make it up to you."  
"Isn't it too late for coffee? Besides I doubt there are any coffee shops open at this time of the night." With that Levi turned his back to Eren and walked towards his table. But Eren was persistent and moved to block the shorter man's path.  
"Come on, please. I know a very nice place not far from here that's open." He smiled brightly. "It will be my treat"  
Levi thought for a second and against his better judgment he decided to go with Eren ditching Hanji and Erwin. Eren looked like he just won the lottery and the raven couldn't help but admire the happiness the boy was radiating. The coffee shop was indeed very nice, it had a little vintage aura. Levi picked a table at the far end of the shop and waited for Eren to buy their drinks. He couldn't possibly understand what possessed him to agree to come. But before he could duel to much the brunet placed a coffee in his hand and sat across him.  
"So..." Eren begun. "I bought you coffee, you can at least introduce yourself." He smiled brightly and Levi felt his heartbeat rising. He didn't remember the last time he had felt this way. The boy was going to be the end of him.  
"Levi" He said and after a moment added. "I watched your show tonight." at that Eren straighten up a little.  
"Really?" The boy smiled. 'what's with all the smiling' Levi thought. "And what did you think?"  
"I think that you are very talented." 'and I would love to draw your body' the raven added mentally. "But I don't understand why did you invite me for coffee." Eren shrugged.  
"You looked stressed and coffee is a good stress reliever in my opinion. Plus I find you interesting."  
"I'm not as interesting as you might think." Levi got up. "Thanks for the coffee, brat. Have a good night." He allowed himself to smile at Eren before leaving.

When the raven got home he went straight to the art studio and began to draw Eren. Some drawings were realistic and some made Eren look like he was a little more than human. Levi had managed to capture his gracefulness. Finally he fell asleep on the ground exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed since Levi met Eren and he couldn't stop thinking about the green eyed boy. Granted, the ballet dancer was all that he painted and even though the raven admitted to himself that thinking about the brat made him all warm on the inside. Levi being Levi didn't know how to deal with those feelings so he did what he does best - work. Just in a couple of weeks he managed to finish work that would have normally taken him at least a month. Even with all the distractions Levi could think up he would still find himself in the farthest corner of the opera every time Eren had a show. He even went as far as to send him flowers.

It was Friday afternoon and Levi was staring at his computer trying to decide what should be his next move to make Titan corp. even stronger than it was now. There was a knock on his office door and Petra walked in. She was his assistant, a short red head, who Levi liked very much because she wasn't opposed to the long hours he made all of his subordinates work, on top of that Petra was very good at her job. She announced that Erwin was waiting to see him.

"Send him in." Levi closed the computer and waited for his friend. Erwin walked in and sat across Levi. He stared at the dark haired man for a good minuet without speaking. 

"Do you have anything to say or did you just come here to look at me," Levi asked mockingly.

"I don't know how to say this without you storming out again," Erwin sighed. "Thanks for ditching us that night by the way." The raven sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I get that you are worried about me," Levi began, "but let me spare the speech. I'm fine." He got up and walked around his desk so he could look out of the window. 

"How long have we known each other?" he asked.

"Ten years, maybe more," Erwin answered.

Levi looked down at the city and all of the people walking down the streets. Everything and everyone seemed so small from up there. His office was the pent house at Titan tower with all of its 104 glorious floors. He had built everything from scratch, growing up on the streets had taught him to be strong and he didn't become who he was today by being kind or by making compromises and waiting around for anyone, even a lover. Levi was smart and strong and no one dared cross him.

"You and Hanji know me best and if you say something is wrong with me then there must be something wrong with me, but don't go around suggesting I start dating." He turned around to face Erwin. "I've worked too hard, sacrificed too much for this company. I can't afford being distracted; besides love isn't really in the cards for me."

"I think you are being too hard on yourself, but for now I will let it go." The blond made his way towards the door.

"I found my inspiration again, been drawing a lot lately." Levi confessed and Erwin stopped in his tracks.

"Really?" He smiled at his friend. "That's great."

Finally, Erwin left and Levi sat back at his desk. He really did mean every word he said, even though he might have been a little bit obsessed in an unhealthy way with Eren, there wasn't a place for a lover in his life right now. Besides being a big shot businessman meant he had a lot of enemies and whoever got close to Levi usually ended up hurt. He swore to himself not to step foot in that opera ever again. He opened his laptop and continued with his research, if he could find a company to buy it, it might make him feel better. A few hours later Petra knocked on his door again.

"Hey boss, sorry to bother you, but it's 7:30." She paused for a moment trying to decide if it was her place to say anything else. "Shouldn't you leave?"

"Do I have something planned?" Levi asked absent mindedly still not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Well, I assumed you might have a date." The raven looked at his assistant.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked shocked.

"You see, you've been really happy these past couple of weeks so I guessed that you have someone special," Petra explained, her voice barely above whisper. 

"I don't see how that is any of your business," he said harshly, but then his body moved before his mind could register. "I actually have somewhere to be."

Levi took his coat and was out of the door before Petra could say anything. He passed his car and continued down the street on foot. People passing him left and right and for the first time he was noticing his surrounding, people in a small coffee shop to his right talking and laughing, the sidewalk, a small stray cat, some more people, traffic lights. Finally, he stopped in front of the opera not knowing what to do. Just a few hours ago he had promised himself that he would let everything involved with Eren go.

"Hello Mr. Ackerman, here for the show?" Sasha, the girl who sold the tickets, greeted him. 

"Hello Sasha, yeah, give me a ticket." He smiled.

"You must really like ballet," she said as she handed him his ticket. 'No, I just really like the male lead dancer,' Levi thought.

He had sent Eren flowers again, but this time there was a card which said 'You are very talented, brat. Want to meet up for coffee at the vintage shop? Levi" The raven couldn't take his eyes off of Eren during the whole performance as always. When the show was over, he made his way to the coffee shop. Levi sat at the same table he and Eren had sat a few weeks ago and wondered what the hell was wrong with him. At one moment he had decided he was done with whatever this was, at the next his feet were carrying him to the opera on their own. He was beginning to get very annoyed with himself. He sighed and faceplanted the table.

"Levi?" He looked up and was greeted by those beautiful green eyes. Eren sat across him and smiled. "I got your flowers." 

"Well, I would assume this much since you are here," said Levi.

"Thank you, it was really nice of you." Eren smiled again. "But I have to ask you something." Levi nodded waiting for the question.

"You are not stalking me, are you?" The boy actually looked a little nervous. The question made the dark haired man laugh.

"No, I'm not, but now I'm curious. If you think I might be a stalker why did you come?" Eren surged.

"I told you last time, I find you interesting." Eren looked at Levi with those piercing green eyes. "So why did you invite me here?" 

"I'm an artist," Levi explained. "And I was hoping that you would agree to model for me." Before the green eyed boy could answer his phone rang, he glanced at the screen and looked back at the raven.

"And you promise you are not a stalker?" he asked.

"Tch brat, don't worry you will be safe with me." Eren nodded.

"Okay, I really have to go now." He took a napkin and wrote his number. "Text me the address and time and I will be there." He smiled brightly before disappearing.


End file.
